1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus having: a recording unit for recording an image onto a recording medium based on image information; and a reading unit openably and openably and closably attached to the recording unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image reading and recording apparatus in which a recording unit for recording based on image information and a reading unit for reading an original document are integratedly assembled has been used. Such an image reading and recording apparatus has a high usability in terms of a point that a monochromatic and color images can be easily copied and a point that an image read by the reading unit can be transmitted to a personal computer and stored and, further, edited. In recent years, there has also been used an apparatus of such a type that a card-shaped recording media connector to which various card-shaped recording media can be connected is provided and images recorded in the card-shaped recording media can be directly output as recording images without passing through the personal computer. Further, there has also been manufactured an apparatus having a very high usability of such a type that by connecting a digital camera, images recorded by the digital camera can be directly output as recording images.
In the image reading and recording apparatus, an apparatus of a multi-function type having a function of an image reading apparatus such as a scanner or the like and a function of a recording apparatus such as an ink-jet recording apparatus or the like can be obtained at a low price and has been wide-spread. In such a field, for example, a form in which a scanner of a flat bed type has been put on the recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-235831 is a main stream. Such a form uses a construction in which a reading unit (scanner unit) having a wide area which can read the original of the A4 or LTR size has been arranged over the recording unit. Therefore, various measures have been taken in order to easily execute an operation to supply ink of the recording unit and an operation to recover a paper jam or to easily perform other maintenance operations.
As such a kind of image reading and recording apparatus, a form having the recording unit and the reading unit openably and closably attached to the recording unit is used. The reading unit is constructed by a reading device such as a CCD or the like for reading an image of an original document. FIGS. 15 to 18 are side elevational views illustrating a state where the image reading and recording apparatus having such a form is used. FIG. 15 illustrates the state where the reading unit is closed. FIG. 16 illustrates the state where the reading unit is opened from the state of FIG. 15. FIG. 17 illustrates the state where a pressure plate portion is opened from the state of FIG. 15. FIG. 18 illustrates the state where both of the reading unit and the pressure plate portion are opened. In FIGS. 15 to 18, a reading unit 1002 is arranged like a cover shape over a recording unit 1003. The reading unit (scanner unit) 1002 is openably and closably attached to the recording unit through hinges 1002a. In the state of FIG. 16 where the reading unit is opened, the apparatus is in a state where the user can access the inside of the recording unit 1003. That is, in this state, the user can confirm the inside of the recording unit or can exchange a recording head, an ink tank, or the like.
That is, when a detecting unit detects that the reading unit 1002 is open, a carriage in which the recording head and the ink tanks have been mounted is moved to an exchange position of a center portion of the apparatus in order to exchange the ink tank of the recording unit 1003. In this case, since a total weight of the reading unit 1002 and a pressure plate portion 1006 is large, a damper unit 1007 for reducing an opening/closing force of the reading unit or supporting the reading unit when the user opens the reading unit and is working is provided. The damper unit 1007 has such a structure that a spring 10071 is attached between two members which can slide in the axial direction. The damper unit 1007 is compressed in the state where the reading unit is closed as illustrated in FIG. 15. The damper unit 1007 is stretched in the state where the reading unit is opened as illustrated in FIG. 16.
However, in the conventional image reading and recording apparatus, the following problems still remain. As a first problem, as illustrated in FIG. 17, when the pressure plate portion 1006 for pressing the original onto an original plate of the reading unit 1002 is opened, an operation of interlocking motion by an opening force when the pressure plate portion is opened is caused. There is such an inconvenience that an operation of the damper unit 1007 for reducing the opening/closing force of the reading unit 1002 is added to such an operation of interlocking motion, so that the reading unit is also unexpectedly opened as illustrated in FIG. 18. As a second problem, since the reading unit is also opened by the interlocking motion, there is such an inconvenience that the carriage in which the recording head and the ink tanks of the recording unit have been mounted is unexpectedly moved to the accessible exchange position.